morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork and the Family Reunion
Mork and the Family Reunion is a Mork and Mindy episode from Season 3, the 18th episode of the season, also the 69th overall erisode. Written by April Kelly, the episode, which was directed by Howard Storm, originally aired on ABC-TV on April 9, 1981. Plot summary When Fred's cantankerous brother comes to town, they prepare for a family dinner. Unfortunately, Mindy makes the mistake of eating some of Mork's fleck, an Orkan food, which results in unusual behavior. Storyline Fred is suffering anxiety pangs because his highly successful but domineering brother, Dave, is about to pay a visit. Mindy attempts to calm her dad and promises that she will make them a great dinner. Meanwhile, some Orkan ceremonial food that Mork had sent away for arrives by floating egg delivery. Mork cooks up a batch of the stuff, called flek, and when Uncle Dave and Aunt Caroline arrive, Mindy, who attempts to calm her father, winds up inadvertently eating some of Mork's concoction. Whatever is in the Orkan goody, it strips Earthlings of their inhibitions. Much to Fred's chagrin, Mindy gives Uncle Dave some wild surprises when she turns into a wacky Orkan herself, sending her family reunion into a rollicking tizzy and treating pompous old Uncle Dave to a bizarre evening he won't forget. Things get even worse when Uncle Dave eats some of the dessert also. Trivia *This episode is also known as "Orkan Veggies." *Robin Williams got his idol, Jonathan Winters, to appear in this episode. The next season, Winters joined the cast as Mork & Mindy's son, Mearth. No mention was ever made of Mearth resembling Mindy's uncle. *A clip of Mindy doing a cartwheel was used in the next season's opening credits sequence. *Although his character was supposed to be the older brother, Jonathan Winters was nine months younger than Conrad Janis. *In one of his final interviews, Robin Williams discussed the scene that occurs after Uncle Dave (Jonathan Winters) at the fleck. "They shot for like 45 minutes, to the point where the cameras were running out of film. We were just riffing."Pioneers of Television: Remembering Robin Williams *This is the only episode with Jonathan Winters helmed by resident director Howard Storm, who left the show the following season. Quotes *'Mindy:' You know, I don't know why we're going to all this trouble for Uncle Dave. I mean, he hasn't been very nice to dad, and I'm making this big meal and you made this delicious dessert. *'Mork:' By "delicious," Mind, are you inferring that some of that has passed by your perky little lips? *'Mindy:' Oh, yeah! It's good! *'Mork:' Oh, Mind, that was fleck. *'Mindy:' Fleck? *'Mork:' Yeah, and no earthling has ever eaten that before. *'Mindy:' I'm gonna be alright, aren't I? *'Mork:' Just be calm! Be calm, and tell me where you keep your stomach pump. *'Mindy:' Stomach pump?! *'Mork:' Well, I don't mean to frighten you. That's alright, we'll just have to use the plunger. *picks up a plunger Mork: Open up! ---- *is told Fred's wife is away at work *'Dave McConnell:' Aw, come on, Junior, you gotta be kidding me. I mean, you got your wife playing a flute in Chicago, puttin' a stick in her face? You can't cut it on your own? ---- *holds a conversation with her hand *'Dave McConnell:' I wanna tell you something. Fit her for an electric bonnet now! Set it at 580! ---- *'Caroline:' It was wonderful seeing you, and it's a good thing we did because we'll probably never see you again! ---- *'Mork:' I'll talk to him, Pops. I mean, who talked him out of the lobster tank at the seafood shanty? Me. ---- *'Mork:' Sibling rivalry has been around for a long time. It started off with Cain and Abel competing for God's attention, right through Donny and Marie competing for the same hairdo. ---- Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Jay Thomas as Remo DaVinci (credited only) *Gina Hecht as Jean DaVinci (credited only) *Jim Staahl as Nelson Flavor (credit only) *Crissy Wilzak as Glenda Faye Comstock (as Crissy Wilzak) (credited only) *Ralph James as Voice of Orson Guest starring *Jonathan Winters as Dave McConnell *Beverly Sanders as Caroline McConnell *Bebo as Himself References External links * *[http://www.hulu.com/watch/626775 "Mork and the Family Reunion" episode at Hulu] Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes